Shizophrénie Chamboulée
by sunxflucasommet
Summary: Mathieu Sommet est un jeune youtuber schizophrène. Mais lorsqu'il se réveille du coma, on lui apprend qu'il est guérit. Une nouvelle vie commence pour lui, mais ses personnalités vont commencer à lui manquer. Leur redonnant une forme, elles vont semer la zizanie parmi l'entourage du jeune homme, mais une zizanie au caractère spéciale ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour ! °^°**

Je vous annonce enfin la publication de ma première fanfiction -première que j'écris, sûrement pas, mais première que j'ose publier, oui !- !

Voici donc le chapitre 1 !

J'espère très fort qu'il vous plaira héhé.

 **Disclamer : Les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet lui appartiennent. Mathieu Sommet s'appartient.**

* * *

\- Tu n'étais qu'un prototype, gamin.

\- Tu finiras bientôt comme moi si tu continues tes réflexions malsaines dans l'émission.

Un rire rauque, machiavélique et carnassier éclata de la part du premier interlocuteur, résonnant dans la pièce froide et lugubre. Les recoins sombres de celle-ci se mirent en mouvement, et on pu apercevoir une dizaine de silhouettes se relever. Un fragment de faible luminosité permit d'illuminer leur visage. Tous identiques. Tous ayant sensiblement le même âge. Un petit bouc médiocre, des cheveux châtains rebelles, deux sourcils en forme de gouttes et de magnifiques yeux bleus. L'une de ces silhouettes s'avança entre les deux individus se parlant sauvagement, l'un habillé d'une chemise et d'une veste de costume sombres, l'autre vêtu d'une simple cravate. Les poils de jais et de neige et les boutons de couture noirs de la personnalité pacifiste brillaient à la lumière diffusée par une unique ampoule pendant du plafond. Elle leva les bras en signe de paix et s'interposa dans l'altercation, ne redoutant pas de se mettre légèrement en danger, au vu de la situation bancale.

\- Calmez-vous les mecs. Personne n'était un essai, et personne ne sera enfermé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe en ce moment, l'animal ? Ferme ta gueule de panda !

Le dit-animal poussa un profond soupir exaspéré. Las, il décida de retourner vers le groupe et de laisser les deux semblables continuer de régler leurs comptes. Un jeune d'une douzaine d'années qui était resté dans un coin, les genoux remontés contre son torse, se leva précipitamment pour se jeter dans les bras de l'homme en kigurumi.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Panda ? Où est Ma-Mathieu ? Et pou-...

\- Je ne sais pas, Geek, l'interrompit Maître Panda. Je ne sais pas.

Une seconde dispute éclata à l'opposé. Un homme vêtu d'un costume de moine bénédictin et un autre coiffé d'un haut-de-forme, le visage blanchâtre, s'accrochaient brutalement. Cette querelle en engendra d'autres. On aurait pu comparer ce phénomène à celui des vagues révolutionnaires qui provenaient du pays de Tonton Lénine lors de certaines heures sombres de la Great War. Tous les individus hurlaient plus ou moins fort, pour des raisons toutes plus futiles les unes que les autres. Leur excuse principale pour semer la panique était la jalousie. Les oubliés remplacés par les nouveaux, les secondaires moins mis en avant que les principaux. Seuls le Panda et le Geek restaient à l'écart, observant leur famille se briser bruyamment, tel un puzzle qu'on diviserait sans pitié aucune, massacrant les pièces à coup de poignard. Leurs liens fragiles mais néanmoins inébranlables venaient de connaître un terrible déclin. Le chanteur en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque soudainement, le sol se mit à trembler. La lumière dorée et tamisée se transforma en un rouge sang inquiétant. Les personnalités se turent immédiatement, y compris le seul camé du groupe qui pourtant répétait inlassablement son dicton favori depuis le début de l'étrange situation.

\- Alors là je n'y crois pas ! s'indigna une voix fluette et féminine au beau milieu du silence insoutenable. Mathieu m'oublie une seconde fois !

Mais le schizophrène n'y était pour rien en ce qui concernait la boîte de verre aux dimensions démesurées qui se rapprochait et menaçait de séparer les entités une bonne fois pour toute de leur créateur.

La silhouette de ce dernier se dessinait d'ailleurs faiblement derrière l'écran translucide. L'homme aux soyeux cheveux châtains était agenouillé, son regard bleu sans expression aucune fixant le sol sombre de son cerveau envenimé par la maladie. La boîte fondit sur les personnalités multiples du schizophrène qui, trop choquées pour dire quoi que ce soit, se rendirent à la Raison. Elle les enferma violemment pour ainsi guérir son patient, devenant pour toujours leur éternel cachot.

* * *

Voilà, un peu court certes, mais c'est aussi une sorte de prologue.

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews pour tous commentaires positifs et négatifs, tant que cela est constructif, et surtout, correcteurs d'orthographe.

 **Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur twitter : sunxflucasommet**

 **Et je vous dis donc à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 2 !**

Keur, amour et paix. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui ( en avance tavu ) pour le chapitre 2 de " Schizophrénie Chamboulée " ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et sur ce, bonne lecture ! :3

 **Disclamer : Les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet lui appartiennent. Mathieu Sommet s'appartient.**

* * *

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière vive et blanche l'éblouit alors, le forçant à de nouveau cacher ses pupilles flottant dans ses iris d'un bleu intense. Lorsqu'il fut habitué à la forte luminosité, le charismatique châtain décida d'observer son environnement. Une pièce vide aux murs dénudés lui faisait office de chambre. Son corps sans vigueur reposait sur un lit d'hôpital. Des tubes …

Un lit d'hôpital !?

Sa phobie l'assaillit spontanément. Le malade se leva dans un grand geste brusque, toute fatigue envolée, et se mit à arracher violemment les entraves qui le maintenaient encore en vie quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il se libéra enfin, une alarme stridente s'enclencha instantanément. Le bruit assourdissant emplissait la pièce. Avant même que le jeune homme ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une personne fit irruption dans la chambre, portant une blouse blanche et de petites lunettes rondes. Un stéthoscope pendant autour de son cou, il stoppa l'alerte et s'approcha lentement de son patient, semblant presque sur ses gardes.

\- , je vous prie de bien vouloir vous calmer et de vous rallonger. Tout va bien.

Mathieu resta figé dans une attitude entre précipitation et paresse. Pressé de quitter ce lieu étrangement inquiétant, paresseux de revivre à nouveau.

\- J-Je..., bégaya le vidéaste. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Sa première peur avait été de se trouver de nouveau enfermé dans cet épouvantable asile. Ces murs blancs ? Il les avait en horreur depuis son terrible séjour.

\- Un ami vous a trouvé inconscient dans votre appartement il y a quelques jours. Vous êtes tombé dans un léger coma, rien de grave, même si les causes restent floues. Nous vous avons mis sous observations durant ce laps de temps.

Le médecin s'avança de quelques pas, atteignant ainsi le bord du lit. Mathieu put distinguer les inscriptions de la carte accrochée sur la blouse de l'autre homme, qui soit dit en passant, lui rappelait vaguement une connaissance.

« , neurologue. »

Une information lue dans un quelconque bouquin assaillit aussitôt l'esprit fragile du jeune adulte déjà en état de choc.

\- Vous-Vous êtes neurologue ? l'interrogea le patient en bredouillant, encore sous le coup de l'émotion de son souvenir perturbant.

Le hocha la tête avec conviction. Son regard semblait pourtant vide de toute humeur, de toute émotion, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Mathieu hésita à poursuivre la conversation, se sentant mal à l'aise. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et ses mains rendues moites par le stress l'empêchaient de s'agripper aux draps immaculés. Le malade se mordilla l'ongle du pouce à défaut de pouvoir le ronger avant de questionner à nouveau le médecin. Son corps avait besoin de réponses, son âme avait besoin de réponses, sa raison avait besoin de réponses. Il avait besoin de réponses.

\- Vous traitez et guérissez la schizophrénie, c'est bien ça ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Et vous-...

\- Je vous ai guéris durant votre coma, l'interrompit le docteur.

Le vidéaste resta de marbre, n'en revenant pas. Il n'était plus malade ? Plus schizophrène ? On lui avait retiré ses personnalités, ses frères, sa famille ?

\- Je-...

\- Ne vous prenez pas la peine de me remercier. Ça a été rapide. De plus, nous avions besoin d'un cobaye pour une nouvelle expérience basée sur l'enfermement des personnalités. Vous avez parfaitement fait l'affaire.

Apercevant que le jeune homme ne manifestait aucune réaction particulière, il s'enquit de son contentement.

\- Cela ne vous plaît pas ? De pouvoir vous réintégrer dans la société ? Vous allez pouvoir construire de vraies relations, trouver un véritable job, une petite amie …, énuméra-t-il.

Mathieu hocha doucement la tête, dans un mouvement presque interminable. Il se leva du lit où il s'était rassit pour, contre toute attente, aller tendre la main au neurologue. Ce dernier sourit, fier d'avoir pu convaincre son patient réticent.

\- Merci, Docteur, déclara le châtain. Je vais pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Merci infiniment.

Le sourire du médecin s'étira un peu plus tandis que le vidéaste et lui-même se serraient la main. L'ancien schizophrène remarqua alors que le avait sensiblement son âge, ce qui l'intrigua fortement sur le coup. Comment pouvait-il être neurologue alors qu'il n'atteignait pas encore la trentaine ? Mais cette interrogation quitta son esprit alors que l'homme sortait de la pièce en lui lançant une dernière parole.

\- Vous pouvez maintenant sortir de l'hôpital. N'oubliez pas de passer au secrétariat. Bon courage pour votre nouvelle vie !

Mathieu, sensiblement heureux, ne perçut cependant pas le rictus mauvais qu'affichait le fameux .

\- Signez juste ici, et vous pourrez nous quitter.

Le vidéaste accepta poliment le très joli stylo brun que la secrétaire de l'hôpital lui offrait et obéit, signant de son écriture masculine le bas de la page qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de lire. Il releva ses yeux bleu électrique alors que la charmante femme l'observait sans aucune discrétion. Mathieu sentit ses joues s'empourprer, ces dernières ressemblant de plus en plus aux lèvres rouges carmin de la demoiselle. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre une contenance, gêné par tant de voyeurisme, et se redressa de tout son mètre soixante. Il salua la femme qui lui adressa un dernier sourire séducteur et franchit enfin les portes automatiques de cet endroit nauséabond, puant le sang et la maladie.

Le jeune homme de 26 ans inspira profondément, savourant l'air pollué de Paris qu'il connaissait si bien. Cette odeur d'essence mélangée à celle des détritus malmenés par le beau et mauvais temps le rassura. Les effluves de médicaments lui paraissaient déjà loin. Il traversa la rue et prit la direction de son petit appartement situé au cœur de la capitale, le cœur devenu léger, ne se préoccupant plus de sa « fausse famille » maintenant disparue.

La route lui semblait longue, si longue. Ses jambes ne supportaient plus son faible poids. Son corps affaiblie par les quelques jours d'inconscience du jeune homme faisait défaut à son propriétaire. Encore quelques pas, et il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui. Mathieu entra les chiffres du digicode du vieil immeuble qui l'hébergeait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. La porte vitrée lui montra son reflet sans vie. Un homme aux cheveux mal coiffés et à la barbe reprenant ses droits sur un faciès clair et mince. Ses yeux d'habitude si intense semblaient maintenant vitreux, lavés à la machine de tout éclat. Le vidéaste se surprit à paraître si négligé, mais il mit son apparence discutable sur le coup de son léger coma. En règle générale, Mathieu se fichait de son apparence, le physique n'étant pas révélateur de ce qu'il était vraiment.

L'enceinte s'ouvrit, laissant la place au jeune homme pensif. Ce dernier passa devant sa boîte aux lettres pleine à craquer de paperasse inutile et de courrier provenant de quelques fans le prenant parfois en chasse pour découvrir son adresse qu'il a eu pourtant tant de mal à garder secrète. Il jeta à peine un œil au contenant vert et grimpa les marches du solide escalier. Les clés enfouies dans ses poches de jean enfin dans la porte de son appartement et voilà Mathieu Sommet, dans toute sa splendeur, qui rentre dans son cocon solitaire après plusieurs jours d'absence. La poussière amassée pendant l'inaction de l'occupant se souleva du tapis et des meubles quand le vidéaste entrouvrit la fenêtre, laissant passer l'air frais. Des cigarettes plus ou moins entamées traînaient ici et là, délaissées au profit des bouteilles d'alcool qui se trouvaient encore dans le salon, toutes à moitié vides. Des taches brunes apparaissaient à la lumière, éparpillées dans la salle principale. En s'approchant, Mathieu découvrit que le décor qu'il utilisait pour son émission intitulée « Salut Les Geeks » était partiellement déchirée. Il se tourna et remarqua que son moniteur fraîchement acquis jouait au funambule, pendu par un câble. Le jeune homme se passa les mains sur le visage et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas possible …

Voici donc les premiers mots que prononça le châtain alors que le chaos régnait en maître dans son habitat. Malheureusement, nous n'étions pas dans un quelconque film, et tout ceci était bien réel.

Las, il décida de se rendre dans sa chambre pour s'y reposer un peu. Sa surprise se fit plus grande lorsqu'il y découvrit quelques sous-vêtements féminins jonchant le sol, abandonnés pour toujours par leurs propriétaires. Pourtant, il ne se posa pas plus de questions, la pression retombant doucement, et se coucha sur le lit défait, sombrant rapidement dans le néant d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Voilà, un peu plus long que le chapitre 1 héhé. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, tant qu'elle est **constructive** !

 **Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur mon twitter : sunxflucasommet**

Cette fanfiction est aussi postée sur **wattpad** : sunxflucasommet

Je vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite, d'ici-là, portez-vous bien ! **Keur, amour et paix.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à vous les lecteurs ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 3 de " Schizophrénie Chamboulée ", arrivant trois/quatre jours en retard, pour la meilleure cause du monde ( dadas ).

Bref, dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

 **Disclamer : Les personnalités de Mathieu Sommet lui appartiennent. Mathieu Sommet s'appartient. Le vidéaste qui apparaît dans ce chapitre s'appartient.**

* * *

C'est au beau milieu de la nuit que le jeune homme se réveilla brutalement. Des images de la journée d'hier lui revenant en mémoire, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Ce dernier affichait 2:38. Le sommeil avait maintenant quitté Mathieu. Le vidéaste se leva donc pour aller se préparer un café, habitude qu'il avait prise depuis plusieurs années déjà. Lorsqu'un travail devait impérativement être fini, la fameuse tasse était de rigueur. Le café du boulot. Mais ce café-là n'était pas ordinaire. Il était même plutôt rare. C'était le café de l'inaction.

Mathieu Sommet était un jeune homme très occupé. Entre le temps que lui prenait l'entière réalisation d'un épisode de SLG, comprenant écriture, tournage et montage, et celui que lui arrachaient ses personnalités, il ne lui restait souvent que quelques heures afin de se reposer. Repos entièrement mérité, d'après son public et lui-même. Un étrange sourire naquit sur le visage du châtain. Ses personnalités si charismatiques à leur manière n'étaient plus. Il était désormais seul, plus solitaire encore qu'autrefois. Mais plus de problèmes. Plus de plaintes du voisinage concernant les chants ininterrompus de Maître Panda, plus de pleurs incessants du Geek, plus de visites des forces de l'ordre concernant la drogue que consommait régulièrement le Hippie, et plus de crimes inhumains sur le dos causés par le Patron. Ce dernier lui amenait bien des soucis. Des tourments inimaginables par le monde extérieur. Mais tout cela était fini. Une mélancolie bien particulière assaillit l'ancien schizophrène, mais il la dissipa aussitôt. Allons, il n'allait tout de même pas regretter toutes ces voix incessantes qui résonnaient dans sa tête lorsque les individus secondaires qu'il libérait exclusivement lors du tournage et les êtres oubliés qu'il avait renvoyés dans un coin lointain de son cerveau se plaignaient affreusement. Non, le sain d'esprit était serein et heureux. Heureux d'être normal.

Mathieu pénétra dans la cuisine après avoir une nouvelle fois jeté un regard dans son salon en piteux état. « Je vais devoir ranger tout ça … » L'énormité de la tâche à accomplir le fit soupirer plusieurs fois de lassitude. Le jeune homme de 26 ans donnerait cher pour découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé dans son appartement qui, certes, n'était pas toujours des plus rangés, mais qui n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, connu un tel désordre. Le vidéaste s'adossa contre l'évier après s'être fait une tasse de café. Buvant le liquide brun fumant, il observa la petite cuisine bien vide en cette heure tardive de la nuit. Il manquait les rires des deux personnalités les plus enclines à s'amuser dans la mesure de la légalité, les répliques sans queue ni tête du camé et les exclamations acerbes agrémentées d'un sourire diabolique du criminel. Mathieu se passa une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux châtains tout en fermant les yeux pour retourner sur le droit chemin de la guérison. Il ne devait plus penser au passé, le futur lui tendait les bras. Un futur sain, sans regards moqueurs de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas en tant que vidéaste, sans embarras apportés par des créations de son esprit. Le jeune homme se redressa pour se diriger vers la table rouge qui occupait une partie d'un des quatre murs. Un sachet en plastique blanc reposait dessus, attendant sans doute qu'on le fouille sans gêne. Un assistant du les lui avait vendu contre une somme d'argent plutôt importante, mais l'ancien schizophrène n'y avait pas touché. Il était angoissé à l'idée de recommencer un traitement. Après plusieurs secondes d'un duel entre les yeux bleus de l'homme et la blancheur presque transparente du sachet, Mathieu prit son courage à deux mains et vida entièrement l'objet, éparpillant son contenu sur la table. Il se retrouva rapidement avec quatre boîtes de gélules identiques, et un flacon à l'allure ordinaire. Un papier accompagnait les remèdes. « Quatre gélules par jour. Deux matins, une midi, une soir. Trente millilitres de mélasse par jour, dix matin, dix midi, dix soir. Traitement fini lorsque gélules et flacon finis entièrement. » Le vidéaste écarquilla les yeux, surpris de devoir ingérer autant de médicaments. L'incompréhension grandit dans son esprit. A quoi lui serviraient-ils ? Il était à présent guéri, il ne voyait donc pas à quoi bon rimait cette plaisanterie. Le jeune homme attrapa violemment le sachet pour le jeter par terre. L'air s'engouffra dans l'objet qui se posa silencieusement et avec douceur sur le sol. Un bout de papier s'en échappa. Intrigué et curieux, Mathieu s'arrêta dans la contemplation sinistre des remèdes pour le ramasser.

« Cher Mathieu Sommet, lut-il. J'imagine que vous êtes frustré à l'idée de prendre ces médicaments, et je comprends totalement cette frustration, cette démarche vous rappelant certainement votre séjour dans l'asile psychiatrique du Docteur Frédéric. Mais sachez que je vous les prescris pour votre bien. Ils vous permettront de rester stable pendant la période d'acceptation de la guérison, et de vous donner un équilibre mental important pour votre réinsertion dans notre société. Si vous souhaitez parler à un psychologue, je vous écris le numéro du plus performant de sa profession exerçant dans la capitale et ses alentours. Aussi, si vous souhaitez me parler de votre traitement, ou si vous ne vous sentez toujours pas assez stable après l'arrêt de celui-ci, je vous invite fortement à me contacter grâce au numéro marqué ci-dessous. Avec mes sincères salutations et encouragements, Docteur Ford. »

Ce neurologue avait l'air bien compatissant et compréhensif. Mathieu épingla le mot sur le frigo blanc avec les instructions concernant son traitement puis rangea les boîtes de gélules et le flacon dans un placard choisi au hasard. Pour finir, le sachet plastique vola se réfugier dans la poubelle. Ainsi, la cuisine ne comportait aucune marque directe avec la récente guérison du vidéaste. Ce dernier finit sa tasse, la reposa dans l'évier et sortit de la pièce pour atterrir dans le salon plus désordonné qu'à son habitude.

L'appartement était complètement retournée, mais surtout la partie sus-nommée. Toujours dans le même état que la journée précédente, on aurait pu croire qu'un ouragan avait déversé sa colère sur l'habitat du jeune homme. Celui-ci n'avait jamais vu pire chaos. La motivation du rangement complet n'était malheureusement pas au rendez-vous en ce jour, mais il fallait bien s'atteler à la tâche. Cependant, le châtain avait besoin d'aide. Encore était-il nécessaire de pouvoir retrouver le précieux portable pour appeler la-dite assistance. Retournant dans sa chambre, Mathieu souleva les oreillers, la couette, le matelas, les sous-vêtements étalés sur le parquet, ouvrit le placard, farfouilla en vain entre ses habits, sans rien trouver. Il revint dans le salon, balança quelques coussins à travers la pièce, avant de dénicher l'appareil coincé entre les plis du canapé. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de la poitrine du jeune homme, et c'est fébrile qu'il composa le numéro. Après plusieurs secondes d'attente interminables, une voix grave et ensommeillée répondit au bout du fil.

\- Mathieu ? Putain, pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est le bordel chez moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais il est 3 heures du mat' bon sang !

Jetant rapidement un coup d'œil sur son portable, Mathieu réalisa qu'il aurait peut-être dû attendre la fin de la nuit avant d'appeler son ami. Tant pis.

\- S'il te plaît, je reviens de l'hôpital et c'est le cataclysme dans mon appart'.

Seul le silence répondit au vidéaste. Ce dernier cru que son interlocuteur s'était rendormi, mais la voix de l'homme se fit de nouveau réentendre après quelques instants.

\- T'es enfin rentré ? Je croyais que tu sortirais jamais du coma mec. Bon, attends-moi, j'arrive d'ici cinq minutes.

La ligne se coupa après ces paroles. Le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de pouvoir compter sur son ami en cette nouvelle période qui semblera difficile, le jeune homme alla reposer l'appareil en évidence dans la cuisine.

Un poing rencontra une porte plusieurs fois, d'abord doucement, puis aucun mouvement ne lui répondant, il atterrit plus fort contre l'enceinte.

\- Mathieu !

Le sus-nommé se redressa sur ses pieds d'un unique bond. Se frottant les yeux, il jeta un bref coup d'œil au canapé sur lequel il s'était assoupi pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Mathieu !

Son nom se fit plus insistant. Comprenant l'impatience de l'interpellant, le vidéaste se dirigea rapidement vers la porte tout en s'étirant.

\- Voilà, j'arrive.

L'enceinte s'ouvrit pour laisser la place à un homme ayant sensiblement le même âge que Mathieu. Ses longs cheveux bruns rebelles et infernaux faisaient tout le charme du jeune homme. « Les cheveux fous » était le nom donné par son entourage à sa chevelure exorbitante et indomptable. Des yeux également bruns, des lunettes de vue sur le nez et un grand sourire aux lèvres, le nouveau venu pénétra à la suite du propriétaire dans l'appartement.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me suis inquiété pour toi Mathieu, annonça-t-il tout en serrant fortement la main de ce dernier pour le saluer.

Il regarda ensuite par-dessus l'épaule de l'intéressé. Ses grands yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un seul coup devant le salon sans dessus-dessous.

\- Ah ouais tu m'avais pas menti.

Mathieu hocha lentement la tête, légèrement vidé de son énergie pourtant acquise un moment plus tôt par le fameux café.

\- T'as remarqué. Je t'offre une bière ?

\- Volontiers.

Les deux amis se rendirent dans la cuisine. Pendant que l'arrivant s'installait négligemment sur une chaise, l'occupant permanent du lieu entrebâilla le frigo et se saisit de deux canettes d'Atlas. Il tendit la première à l'homme et ouvrit la seconde avant de s'accouder au comptoir en buvant une gorgée, face à face avec son allié dans cette future épreuve de nettoyage qui s'annonçait être des plus palpitantes. Le châtain fixa l'autre, regard bleu contre brun.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien avant mon réveil à l'hôpital. Mes souvenirs remontent simplement à la semaine dernière.

L'homme aux cheveux fous se redressa et répondit rapidement à son ami vidéaste.

\- Tu as voulu organiser une petite fête chez toi, avec quelques amis, dont moi. Tout allait bien, mais ça a rapidement dérapé. Le Hippie a drogué nos verres, on a tous finis complètement stones, sauf toi, moi, et une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas. Pour gérer la situation, tu as décidé d'enfermer tes personnalités dans ton cerveau, ce que tu ne fais jamais d'habitude, mais les circonstances étaient spéciales. Elles ont un peu protesté, mais tu as tout de même réussi. Les gens présents ne se contrôlaient plus. Tous les trois, on a essayé de les calmer, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Puis tu as commencé à délirer. Absolument toutes tes personnalités tentaient de s'échapper, mais tu as heureusement réussi à rester clean, avec quelques difficultés toutefois. Mais le Patron a pris possession de ton corps, et, sans entrer dans les détails, s'est fait plusieurs filles présentes avant de … se jeter, enfin, de jeter ton corps, par la fenêtre.

Le conteur marqua une pause, le temps à Mathieu d'avaler le récit. Ce dernier déglutit, avant de demander la suite. Son ami lui raconta qu'il avait appelé l'ambulance, qu'elle était rapidement venue chercher le schizophrène pour le mener aux urgences, car ce dernier était inconscient. Les victimes du Hippie se sont ensuite endormies d'un seul coup, sans raison. Les deux personnes équilibrées sont restées sur place. Le lendemain, tout le monde est reparti chez lui, avec un mal de crâne plus qu'intense. Ainsi, l'appartement est resté dans le même état depuis la fête de la semaine dernière, et Mathieu a été maintenu à l'hôpital, son ami lui rendant visite quand il pouvait.

Le châtain resta sans voix. Le Hippie droguant ses amis, le Patron prenant possession de son corps pour se jeter par la fenêtre ? Ce type d'événement ne s'était pas déroulé depuis des années. Il pensait en avoir fini. Dans tous les cas, avec sa guérison, ce genre d'incident grave n'arriverait plus. Cette phrase le rassura, et il put prendre la parole.

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir su gérer la situation.

\- Je te mentirais si je te disais que ce fut une tâche facile. Et heureusement, la jeune fille était là pour m'aider.

Un hochement de tête accompagna l'affirmation.

\- Et toi, raconte-moi, demanda l'homme. Que s'est-il passé à ton réveil ?

Mathieu lui conta tout. La sortie du coma, le neurologue, la guérison de sa schizophrénie, les médicaments. La tête de son ami se décomposa lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il était heureux d'avoir perdu ses personnalités.

\- Tu es content de cet aboutissement ? Questionna-t-il.

Un nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas, informa le brun. Tes personnalités ont toujours fait partie de toi. Malgré les problèmes qu'elles t'ont apporté, elles t'ont permis de te construire, de ...

\- Antoine. C'est fini tout ça. Je suis guéri. Sain d'esprit. Normal.

Antoine soupira.

\- Tu es heureux comme ça alors.

\- Cela ne fait qu'un jour, mais oui. Je n'ai plus à me soucier des futurs troubles que mes personnalités pourraient m'apporter. Je n'ai jamais été aussi détendu depuis le début de ma maladie.

Mathieu finit sa bière avant de la poser sur le comptoir.

\- Bon, puis-je compter sur toi pour m'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans mon appartement ?

L'ami vidéaste du châtain resta silencieux un moment. Il essayait de digérer les paroles de ce dernier. Il l'avait toujours connu avec sa schizophrénie, avec ses personnalités. Il avait assisté à leurs galères, à leurs réconciliations, à leur évolution. Le myope n'arrivait pas à croire que l'ancien malade soit heureux de sa guérison, alors qu'il protestait lorsque le édéric avait tenté de lui retirer ses frères. Mais maintenant, Mathieu avait besoin d'une épaule à laquelle s'accrocher pour la période qui allait suivre. Antoine rouvrit la bouche pour s'adresser au jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

\- Je vais te donner un coup de main, bien évidemment.

Les deux vidéastes se levèrent pour se rendre dans le salon, l'un acceptant progressivement les paroles optimistes de son ami, l'autre essayant d'oublier sa famille perdue qui pourtant remontait à la surface de ses souvenirs heureux.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, éventuellement corriger les fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe ou tout simplement pour **offrir DE L'AMÛÛÛR** !

Cette fanfiction est également disponible sur mon wattpad : **sunxflucasommet**

Vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter, je ne mords pas et je fangirl beaucoup ( vous serez aussi tenu au courant de l'avancer de la fanfiction ) : **sunxflucasommet**

Sur ce, je vous dis " A dans deux semaines " pour le prochain chapitre de cette fanfiction ! **Keur, amour et paix.**


End file.
